


Do You Trust Me?

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “Give me a kiss and all will be forgiven.”
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Original Female Character(s), Justin Hammer/Reader
Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553596
Kudos: 5





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



> Inspiration: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403593

It was already quite late when he called and asked you to come over. You hated yourself for saying yes. Again. This relationship was getting more and more complicated and you didn’t like it much, but you obviously fell for him, otherwise you wouldn’t be on your way.

Everything started with just an interview. But… Things escalated quickly that night. You’ve never had sex with a man you hardly knew before, yet Justin Hammer did something to you. The way he looked at you, spoke with his calm and slightly hoarse voice… The way he touched you… You couldn’t help it. You gave in.

It was madness. The flashbacks of your first night were still giving you shivers, even though it happened about six months ago. It felt wrong at first. Maybe because you were too used to being a good girl? But you convinced yourself it was okay. You were two single adult people who felt mutual attraction. Adult people have needs. So what’s wrong with that? _“Anyway, -_ you thought, _\- It’s most certainly just a one night stand. It was good, but now just forget about it and move on, y/n”._

But he didn’t let you.

Two weeks after your encounter Justin called. Your second date ended up in bed as well. As well as the third one.

Being a really busy man, Hammer sometimes just disappeared from your life, then called again. The sex was great. Probably the greatest in your entire life. But you still didn’t know very much about each other, and you couldn’t tell what was going on. Was he your boyfriend? Or you were just some kind of fuck buddies? The thought made you cringe. What you felt for him was obviously something more than just lust and sexual attraction. You wanted to be with him, get to know him. But you had no idea what this relationship meant for him. How serious it was for him? Should you actually trust him? You wanted to know, but you were afraid to learn the truth.

So far it’s been a torture.

You parked the car next to a tall building. Yes, the address was right. Probably it’s a place where his secret “office” was situated. Justin already told you vaguely about some project he was working on with a bunch of his best engineers. He claimed you’d be the first to know and the first who’d be allowed to write about it. So now your curiosity won over the heavy thoughts about your relationship and you felt excitement.

At the door you entered the code Justin told you and soon the elevator brought you upstairs. As the door opened you immediately saw him.

\- Hey there, kitten, - he beamed, approaching you and reaching out to kiss your hand first, before pulling you a bit closer to kiss your lips.

\- Did you miss me? Because I missed you terribly, - he smirked.

\- Really? And I started to think that you forgot about me. It’s been a while since you called last time… - You didn’t want it to sound like a reproach so you smiled back at him.

\- How could I? You know I’ve been extremely busy, right? - Hammer frowned, but his eyes were smiling. - Bet you can’t wait to see what I’ve been working on, huh?..

*** 

\- So… It’s basically about the same as Tony Stark’s Iron Man suit?.. - You asked after Justin finished his presentation. The suit looked really impressive, you just weren’t sure you got all the technical details.

\- Well… basically. The technology is similar, but we added a bunch of modifications to make it better… And easier to use as well.

\- How do you know it’s easier?

\- Oh, trust me, I know, - he winked. - I got my own… Resources. By the way you can make sure of that yourself… I’ve got a special surprise just for you.

\- Huh? - You stumbled - What do you mean?..

Hammer just gave you a cryptic smile and pressed a button on the nearest wall. Another door opened in front of you, revealing another suit. A tiny bit smaller than the first one, it looked smart and pretty much maneuverable.

\- Wait… - You mumbled, blinking in confusion. - Is that… What I think that is?..

\- Yep, you guessed right, - Justin grinned at you happily, totally enjoying the effect he produced. - It’s yours.

\- Justin… It’s… Wow, uh, I’m really impressed, but… First - it’s too much. And second - why do you think I might need a suit like that?..

\- Because it’s cool, obviously. With this, no matter what happens - you can be there in seconds. You can report even about dangerous stuff, because of the amazing protection this suit has! You can also take photographs or even make live transmissions…

\- Justin, I work in a newspaper, not on TV…

\- But you’ve got a website, right? And also this suit might help you move up the career ladder… Come on, try it!

\- Right… now?

\- Well, that’s why I invited you, - Justin’s smile grew larger. - I suggest you to fly a little. Wanna show you one lovely place. You’ll gonna love it, promise.

With this he extended his hand and you already knew you had no choice other than to take it. Because honestly, who wouldn’t?

***

This was an incredible new experience. After Justin’s explanations you really managed to operate the suit rather easily. Your suits were also connected so you could easily talk and he could send you the coordinates so that you followed him without difficulties.

You landed somewhere on the wide rooftop. Once you got off the suits, Justin asked you to close your eyes and lead you somewhere. When finally you were allowed to open your eyes, you found yourself close to the edge of the roof. The view was absolutely stunning. The whole city shining with its lights was in front of you. It wasn’t the only surprise: right there on the roof, to the left of you there was a table served for two. It looked simple yet beautiful and romantic: white tablecloth, candles, a bottle of red wine… Everything looked so surreal that at first you just couldn’t say a word, trying to figure out if it was a dream or reality.

\- How do you like my surprise, baby? - Justin grinned. He seemed very pleased with himself and with your reaction.

\- It’s just… Wow, Justin… I don’t even know what to say. It’s beautiful, - you mumbled as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you tightly from behind and nestling his chin against your shoulder.

For a while you just stood like that admiring the view. Normally the heights made you feel slightly uncomfortable. Not that you were afraid of it, but you wouldn’t dare coming that close to the edge. In Justin’s warm embrace, however, you felt absolutely safe.

\- I wanted to give you something special today, - he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the side of your neck. - It’s been six months since we met… Guess it’s a kind of an anniversary.

You turned your head to look at him. Tonight he didn’t wear his glasses and his look was incredibly soft.

\- Oh gosh, Justin… Is that really the day? I… Completely forgot…

It was so weird. You’ve been thinking so much about your relationship, but you totally forgot the exact date. And it was even weirder that _he_ remembered…

\- Well, shame on you, miss! - Justin frowned for a second before smirking again and cupping your cheek. - It’s okay though. **_Give me a kiss and all will be forgiven._**

\- Justin, I… - You started, but your throat suddenly felt dry and the words stuck.

\- What’s that, kitten? - He looked at you with concern.

\- It’s just… I didn’t know how serious it is for you. I mean, our relationship… You know how it started. So I just wasn’t sure if it’s just sex or I mean something more for you. And I was afraid to ask you right away.

\- Sweetheart, I know… I didn’t realize myself what’s this going to lead to when it all started… All I know is there is _way_ more than just sex. Trust me. Do you trust me?

As you looked him in the eye right now, you could see very clearly that this Justin Hammer was different from the one you met for the first time. Different from the one that people see in magazines, newspapers, TV screens. No smug smiles, no lofty speeches, no showing off. He was sincere now, even a bit vulnerable. Real.

\- Yes, I do, - you smiled at him. - I trust you.

\- Good.

His fingertips brushed against your face as he leaned in closer, capturing your lips with his. The kiss was soft, tender, but still somehow very intimate. A kind of a kiss that made you feel weak in your knees. Everything was perfect about it: the way he hummed quietly, savoring the sweet sensation, the way his warm tongue moved inside your mouth and how he held you close. His warmth and affection, the beating of his heart… It wasn’t the first time he kissed you. But this time something changed and you realized that all your fears and doubts finally vanished. Only you and him and the city lights beneath you.

\- Uh… Justin, I think you’re getting a bit carried away, - you whispered in a shaky voice as his lips trailed down the underside of your jaw and reached the collarbone. - Maybe… We should eat and drink some wine first?..

\- What can I say? - You felt Hammer smirking against your neck. - I always preferred to have my dessert first…


End file.
